


解码

by NykoKaamos



Series: 高中生的毛糙浪漫 [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 字数3k, 无逻辑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 卢卡想去解码他和伊万的爱情。《你的男孩是毛糙的浪漫》的续篇。





	解码

**Author's Note:**

> 设定在关系确认的八年后左右。这个系列的最后一篇了。最初只是一个校园轻松短篇而已，后面越写越深了orz  
> 可能算迟来的七夕文吧。照旧乱七八糟。

    左边的鞋带松开了。

    懒得系。莫德里奇踢着步子走上延伸至公寓楼大门的台阶。他的动作滑稽，在想着“还是系吧”时，电梯门已经在面前打开，于是他放弃，走进电梯，将“17”楼层键摁亮，然后倚在一旁。

    最近变得反常的很懒，他知道。被鞋底从大雨中回的泥沙在家门后盘踞，早餐留下的脏盘在料理台上直到夜晚，洗好了的苹果被放在茶几上遗忘，阳台上的衣物被晾晒了一天又一天。

    他想过回归独自一人的生活会是如何，在几年前。而几年后、拉基蒂奇长时间出差的这段时间里，他终于得到了答案。懒是表象，内里是仿佛被抽走了一部分动力一般，做什么事都有点“哎，随便吧”地勉强和无力。

    有点像他们在某一次情人节的抽奖活动中得到的一个安慰奖——一个三阶魔方。初次尝试的莫德里奇想要将被拉基蒂奇打乱的魔方复原，但发现作为赠品的它是如此劣质和卡顿，随时有散架的趋势。而经过一番努力后，最终也是只能将其中一面的色彩重新统一。两个人的生活是完满的六面复原，一个人的日子则是被打乱的状态，要想回到原先的状态，不太容易。

    他固然不会像那些刚投入热恋的、抱着一腔热血的男孩一般，说“没有他/她，我会死去”。独自一人不会死去，也可以走完接下来的生活，但终究和两个人的还是不太一样。

    莫德里奇窝在沙发上，盯着并没有亮起的电视机，在想为什么会不一样。过去几日他反复地思考这个问题，想要寻找到答案的关键，结果却是白用功。

    这同去解码爱情一样困难。

   “你为什么会喜欢我？”——拉基蒂奇曾提出过这样一个烂俗问题。那时莫德里奇也没思考太多，开始讲起故事——在何处得知他的名字，在球场初次相见那天的气温，训练记录本里的关于他的字迹，然后再去谈他的外表与性格对莫德里奇而言是具有怎样独特的吸引力。

    再过了几年，二人关系更深的时候，拉基蒂奇再问莫德里奇为什么会爱他。被提问者答不上来，同时意识到几年前关于“为什么喜欢”时的最后的答案——藏在眼眸里的宁静湖水、沿着眼袋纹路走的柔情——只是表象，只是拉基蒂奇身上的符号，不是内里的本质。将这些符号换在别人身上，他不会去爱。“喜欢”什么，“爱”什么， 对此，他的答案全是柳絮，一缕后又是一缕，只言片语，到处飘飞，却不成形。

    “你去问罗兰·巴特。”他想起在网上看到的一些罗兰·巴特的节选，闪避地答，又反问，“那你呢？”

    “我也，不知道。”拉基蒂奇才懂得自己的问题是多么棘手。

 

    其实那不是逃避问题的反问。莫德里奇也想知道，他为什么被爱着。他也需要通过确定的答案去建立对感情的更多信心。

    莫德里奇懒洋洋地伸手，去摸被放在茶几下的《恋人絮语》——拉基蒂奇还真听话地去问了罗兰·巴特。被翻得起皱，笔记也凌乱。

    _“对方注定要是高高在上的；就仿佛高踞在奥林匹斯山上，一切都在那儿决定，并从那儿降临到我头上。”_ 莫德里奇读出被标记星号的句子。星号代表着“非常非常非常重要”，在念书时期，拉基蒂奇这么告诉翻看他的作业的莫德里奇。

    这也是莫德里奇想要标注的句子。

    有时候，他觉得与恋人是可以通过共同的喜好无声地交流的，比如通过喜欢的同一幅画作、同一首歌曲。当然，还有文字，文字是最特殊的。对他来说，文字不再仅是文字本身，每一句被标注的话后，都贮藏着拉基蒂奇。“为什么喜欢？读时抱着怎样的情绪？它让你平静了吗，还是更焦虑了？它让你想到了什么，或谁？”——这些问题的答案都在那一行行字底下。而翻过这页，纸张背后只是接下来的内容，那建立起来的细微联系又断开了。他好像懂得了一点另一个他，但后者却又是半封闭与难解的。

    他只是懂，拉基蒂奇和他有同样的焦虑，都觉得自己是这段感情中被动的弱者，而对方主动掌控着一切。或许对方的焦虑来得更早，就在临近高中毕业那时，面对莫德里奇的不会离开保证而仍旧不大相信的那时。而莫德里奇的焦虑则是产生自他们的年纪越来越快地增长后，在看到拉基蒂奇越来越成熟、似乎越来越不需要自己的时候。这段感情该走多远，他们都认为取决于对方，而不是自己。

    年轻时，莫德里奇不懂为什么好端端的恋人会遇到“七年之痒”，现在他能理解。在坠入恋情后，一点不安、一点风吹草动就能把一切弄乱，一点小伤都是切肤之痛。恋爱哪有年轻时认为的那么轻松与快乐，哪有那些感情专家描述的那么轻易能被解读，哪有什么步骤详尽的指南与宝典，莫德里奇翻了个身，面对着沙发，想。爱上一个人、也收获了反馈的爱时，仿佛陷进了蜜罐，也仿佛走入了一场独角悲剧，其间的焦虑与忧愁似乎只有自己能懂。日子越来越久、感情越来越深、年少的冲动热情越来越少时，这些苦恼也程正比地加深。

    接下来的几十年，自己的热情会退却吗？对方的呢？如果拉基蒂奇离开，彻底地，而不是“天，真难过，接下来半个月我要去很远的地方工作”那样临时缺席他的生活，他真的可以确信自己能够继续保持正常的生活吗？能够不在独自躺过深沉的夜时、为因缺少了身边熟悉的身影而流泪吗？

    不，不能。在翻阅书后，莫德里奇的否定回答更加肯定。他曾自信地认为向来理智的自己和那些沉浸于恋情、为其放纵欢乐、又为其过度伤悲的人不一样，他自认为能够保持着自我，能够永远保持自身的冷静。后来他一点点地发觉，在牵起拉基蒂奇的手的那一刻，自己就已与逻辑分手。他可以一个人，但幼稚地不想一个人。他是完整的，并不需要谁来做他的另一半，但他又是想要拉基蒂奇的。他不依靠爱活下去，但他又是想要被爱的。

    拉基蒂奇呢，也是完整的、独立的。他会有同样的感受吗？

    ——看，到最后，他还是在为对方着想，又是臣服于爱情。

    要去解码“爱情”，这最单纯却也最复杂的东西，对他一个迷糊的当局者来说，真是太困难了。

   

   

    拉基蒂奇在次日的早上九点回来。他没有让莫德里奇去机场迎接，而是希望他能趁着宝贵的周末睡个好觉。

    他直奔主卧，却未看到预想中的场景——从薄薄的被子里探出的、被阳光铺着的金发。

    ——离开了吗？

    焦急地朝客厅走去，他去拿放在行李箱上的手机，想要给莫德里奇拨通电话。然后发现客厅的沙发上就正坐着他要找的那个人。

    被吵醒的莫德里奇睡眼惺忪，在看清慢慢走到眼前的人后，清醒才一点点回来。

    “怎么睡在了沙发上……”

    莫德里奇没有回答，只是抿着嘴与拉基蒂奇对视。

    经历了昨夜不愉快的阅读和过去半个月的低落的他，此刻有点脆弱，和一大早刚苏醒的脾气一样。他祈求拉基蒂奇不要问“出什么事了吗”，那样贴心的询问可以将他的信心击垮。他希望拉基蒂奇能够读懂他的眼神。

    拉基蒂奇怎么会察觉不到对方的异样。他缓缓蹲下身，保持着和莫德里奇的眼神交流。经历了两千多个日夜的相伴，经历了这些日子中多少次的一眼万年，他怎当然能懂得对方的眼眸中流淌着什么——闪着光的泪水下是爱，而爱的背后是编织在一场爱情中的喜与悲。这些也是拉基蒂奇所感受到的。

   双臂攀上莫德里奇那不知怎么变得有些瘦弱的背部，拉基蒂奇说，他都懂的。

 

    在全世界找到与自己命中注定的那一个人的可能太小，几乎所有人都在和错误的人在一起，莫德里奇在某部剧集里读到。拉基蒂奇是对的那个吗，还是错误的那个？有比拉基蒂奇更好的吗？或许他就是莫德里奇的那一位，但或许也有比他更合适莫德里奇的人。总之，莫德里奇无解。但多年前的夏天，拉基蒂奇朝他走了过来，他也朝对方了过去，他们并肩走过了一年又一年，这还不够吗？他不想再解码了，那是一条走向死胡同的路。爱就在他的眼前，够了。

    莫德里奇用力，双臂将拉基蒂奇搂得更紧，和很多年前一样。他的承诺也不变，和当年一样。未来，也如此。

    他想，他只是一个普通人，终究要和其他人一般，要随着时光的流逝而放下对许多事物的热情：放下对胜利的执着，放下对欲望的渴求，放下对青春永驻的幻想。但对于“爱”和爱那个人的热情，即使他可以放下，却也不想放下。

    而解码“我爱你”的结果，还是“我爱你”。


End file.
